


Mymble

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Moomin - Freeform, Naked Ironing, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Serena's got Moomin fever. Bernie needs to do some ironing. Sapphic fluff





	Mymble

'What are you thinking about?'

Serena had been staring at her phone in a trance for the last minute.

'Just wondering if I should do as I suggested and get Ms Tate drunk to take compromising pictures to send to…never mind.'

Bernie was revolted and quite amused by this proposition.

'She can't be that bad, surely?'

'She's not the most popular.'

'Neither were you by all accounts. I heard a lot from Ric about you when you got here.'

'I won them round in the end.' Her smile was smug enough to confirm it.

It sounded like Ms Tate had a long way to go to get to Serena status, Bernie mused. She hadn't met the new top dog yet but she was prepared to give her a fair chance.

'I'm sure she's nice. Anyway, I've got some ironing to do.'

She disappeared into the living room while Serena picked up the reading suggestion left to her by Raf. He'd been a bit cheeky about it and she'd wondered what it was that he'd thought she'd like so much.

'What's that you're reading?'

Serena wandered in with a hefty book, halfway way through. It was actually really interesting. She sat and read more.

'Life, art words, the official biography of Tove Jansson.'

Bernie's mind spun back to this name she'd heard of before.

'Is that the author of the Moomins? I used to read those books to the kids. Charlotte got scared by them, Cam loved them. Snufkin was his favourite.'

Serena nodded and smiled. 'Elinor didn't care much for them. But I would have loved to live in Moomin valley. I think I read them for myself really.' She looked up and nearly dropped her book. Bernie heard her squeal of surprise and grinned. She was ironing a mountain of laundry in the buff. She hadn't done it in years but she was sure Serena wouldn't mind. She also liked keeping her on the back foot every so often.

 

_She looked so serene, leaning back into her chair with her eyes closed. Bernie had rarely been able to see her co-lead living up to her namesake and never without a glass of wine. Approaching softly, she placed the files in front of her, watching the flickering of eyelashes and listening to her breath flutter. Those dark eyes opened and looked right at her, that sleepy affection filling her heart with warmth. She could hope for nothing more from her best friend._

 

'Fun fact for you, in their circle, the word mymble was slang for sex. She wrote it into the series, a somewhat promiscuous character with a million kids. Resident fat lady of the Moomin world.' They laughed at the idea that an author would slip sex into a kid's book.

'Well Tove had male lovers.' Serena further informed her. 'Even nearly married one but he couldn't be bothered in the end. She decided to go Sapphic, had a brief romance with someone's wife and wrote it into one of the books _. Finn Family Moomintroll_. Or the  _Hobgoblin's Hat,_  whatever you want to call it. Thingummy and Bob, do you remember them? Tove was Thingummy and Vivica was Bob. Had their own language and acted as if no one else mattered. Carried a suitcase with a precious object.'

Bernie smiled.

'The King's ruby.'

It had been so long since she'd read those books.

'Then her lover for life Tuulikki, was written into _Moominland Midwinter_. A wise and practical stripe wearing person called Too-Ticky.'

Serena looked up and stared at the striped top waiting to be ironed. Bernie smiled and got the hint. She was Too-Ticky.

 

_She stood to face her, gaze teasing, willing her to draw nearer. Bernie took a chance and leaned her arms on either side, trapping Serena into her orbit. Serena didn't object. They discussed business for another minute, minds ticking over through the minutiae of their job._

' _What do you think?' Bernie asked about the proposal. She could hardly mistake the mischievous smile that flitted across Serena's face. She spoke so softly that Bernie thought she'd misheard._

' _I think you should kiss me.'_

_Bernie stared at her in shock. This was the last thing she'd expected. She could hardly dare to think of this, as much as she wanted it. 'What?'_

_Serena didn't seem to be joking. She repeated her request. Bernie could see something hopeful in her expression and spoke the truth._

' _I don't think I'm brave enough.' She waited for the air to freeze around them, for Serena to push her away and that awkwardness to pervade their relationship. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. If she didn't have Serena's friendship, she had very little else._

_Serena leaned forward, threaded her fingers through her collar and asked her if she minded._

' _Would you mind if I were?'_

_There was nothing smug or disapproving in her tone, as if Bernie had disappointed her. It was just warmth and affection. Bernie shook her head so slightly that only Serena was able to tell. Slowly drawing her forward, Serena rested her forehead against hers, nuzzled her nose, then touched Bernie's lips with her own, resting it there, listening to and feeling their breath mingling. It was as if time had stopped. Bernie felt like she could barely breathe but for the first time, it didn't feel like it was claustrophobic. The kiss was so faint she thought she'd imagined it, just a butterfly touch but it was enough to set her heart racing._

_Serena felt dizzy, didn't know what she was doing but it felt right. They didn't have to think about fitting together, they just did. She pressed a shadow of a kiss, twice for good measure and was rewarded with those strong arms clasping around her waist and holding her there. She crept a finger up to Bernie's chin and kept stroking as the other woman responded hesitantly at first and then growing fiercer as they wound themselves around each other, forgetting about the world._

 

'How did they meet?'

'At a party. Their hands touched over the gramophone.'

'It all seems too easy' Bernie mused.

'Tove asked Tuulikki to dance but Tuulikki declined. Said it wasn't appropriate. So Tove kept bumping into her, turned up at her studio and eventually they got together.'

Bernie liked the idea of artists shacking up with each other. Perhaps it made them more in tune with each other.

'Perhaps. Do you need to be that distracting, darling?' Asked Serena as she idly turned the page. Her light appreciative gaze over the gracile figure in front of her gave Bernie a warm glow. Bernie knew it would take a lot more to distract Serena fully but left it at that. She wanted to read the book afterwards and Serena was making fast work of it. Her appreciation for Sapphic influences had emboldened Bernie more than anything could have. They were on a path of discovery together. Especially when Serena had discarded her own pyjamas and was curled up in the comfy chair wearing nothing but her reading glasses and last night's perfume, propping up the book on her rounded belly. They both thought they should do this more often.

 

_They were both shocked._

' _Sorry. I was sure I read this right.'_

' _Don't be, I've been wanting to do this for weeks!'_

_Bernie's eager and frank confession elicited a carefree laugh in response, as blithe as a bird in flight. Jason had called her a sparrow, Bernie remembered. She was madly in love with the most delightful sparrow._

 

Serena hadn't looked back. Had thrown herself wholeheartedly into their relationship, given into her feelings. She felt free and relaxed and it had rubbed off on Bernie, liberated from her guilty shameful cage. Post-it notes and texts full of mymble became their new game. Serena didn't know what it made her, what to call herself, only that she was in love with a creature called Bernie. And that was enough for her, for the both of them.


End file.
